Dream
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Bunga tidur tidak akan mungkin menjadi sebuah fakta, bukan? ...


Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya untuk kesekian juta kalinya. Dengan otomatis hawa dingin mulai menghindar, terkalahkan oleh hangatnya cahaya yang mulai masuk dalam bumi. Embun seenaknya jatuh ke seluruh permukaan bumi, menambah sensasi segar dan sejuk.

Suasana yang menenangkan hati ini sepertinya tidak cukup untuk gadis itu. Gadis _pinkish_ yang terengah-engah sambil memanggul sebuah tas yang cukup besar.

Sampai di sebuah kamar, gadis itu menaruh tasnya begitu saja di lantai. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak rapi. Hanya saja dia sangat capek dan ingin segera tidur.

"Sakura, kah?" ucap seorang gadis pirang melongok ke dalam kamar. Namun sayang, dia hanya mendapati seseorang terbaring kaku. Tidak begitu kaku sebenarnya, karena terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang berirama.

Gadis pesolek itu mendengus. "Dasar. Kebiasaan deh, kalo balik ke kos langsung tidur. Bahkan pintunya sampai dibiarkan terbuka begini."

* * *

_**DREAM**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Day-**_**chan**_

**Warning: AU**

xxxxx

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Menggeliat pelan, gadis berparas cantik itu melirik jam mungil yang ada di meja. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Kau tidur seperti mayat," ucap Ino mendengus. Sakura sedikit terlonjak sebelum dia tertawa kecil. "Hehe, aku baru datang dari jauh kau tahu."

Ino menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar dan menudingnya lurus. "Iya, aku tahu rasanya. Tapi bisakah kau tutup pintumu? Gembok sekalian. Untung aja tidak ada pencuri di sini!"

"Roger," sahut Sakura menguap.

Sakura berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat dia membersihkan diri, gadis itu duduk di depan TV kos-kosan yang sedang mati. Dia tidak ada kuliah hari ini, jadi tampaknya dia akan bermalas diri.

"Ne. Kau mau tidak ke mall? Ada diskon besar lho hari ini," ucap Ino sudah berdandan rapi. "Aku tidak menerima kata tidak sih, soalnya aku tidak ada teman—jadi kau harus menemaniku!" sambungnya.

Menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, Sakura menghela napas. "Ya sudah, daripada tidak ada kerjaan."

Sakura sedikit melirik pada _handphone_-nya yang bergetar sesaat.

_**From: Naruto**_

_Sudah sampai Konoha? Kenapa kau tidak kunjung menghubungiku? Aku khawatir._

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum membalasnya. Dengan lihai jemarinya menari di atas _keypad touchscreen_-nya.

_**To: Naruto**_

_Iya. Maaf, aku tadi langsung tidur. Hehehe_

Selang beberapa menit langsung ada jawaban yang tertera.

_**From: Naruto**_

_Tidak apa. Take care ya. Aku masih ada kerjaan di perusahaan Nara, setelah itu aku akan mengunjungimu._

Dengan cepat Sakura membalasnya.

_**To: Naruto**_

_Tidak usah terburu-buru, besok juga bisa kan? Aku sekarang menemani Ino ke mall. Kasihan dia, jomblo ngenes. Hahaha ^o^_

Cukup lama waktu yang terhabiskan untuk menunggu pesannya dibalas.

_**From: Naruto**_

_Oh, ya sudah. Miss you. :)_

Sakura membalas dengan perkataan yang sama kepada kekasihnya tersebut.

xxxxx

Sesampainya di _mall_, Sakura dan Ino terlihat heboh membeli baju yang sedang didiskon. Memang, mulai dari baju hingga sepatu dengan merk _branded_ dikorting hingga 50%. Dan tentu saja itu membuat _fashionista_ tidak akan melewati kesempatan emas ini. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino. Matanya sampai berbintang-bintang dan terbang ke mana-mana.

Tanpa kenal lelah, mereka mendatangi toko-toko yang berlabelkan diskon besar. Saling berebut pakaian, dan tidak sabaran dalam mengantre—karena mereka harus datang ke toko lainnya.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka habiskan hanya untuk berlari dan membayar, mereka tepar juga. Ino mengambil inisiatif untuk beristirahat di _foodcourt_ dan memesan beberapa minuman segar. Sakura pun setuju—dan jadilah mereka berada di _foodcourt_.

"Seru sekali tadi," komentar Sakura sambil meneguk _Orange squash_-nya. Ino mengangguk semangat.

"Sudah jelas! Aku bahagia sekali, kau tahu? Aku mendapat baju Victoria's Secret dengan diskon 50%! Ini baju yang sudah lama aku idamkan," ucap Ino berbinar-binar sambil memandang kantong belanjanya.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyuman bahagia. Rasanya senang melihat sahabatnya merasa senang. Gadis _pinkish_ tersebut memandangi suasana _foodcourt_ yang memang lebih ramai dari biasanya. Seperti kerumunan semut yang mengelilingi gula—kadang berkumpul di suatu tempat dan tempat lainnya.

Di tengah ramainya _foodcourt_, sepasang mata elang dan mata hijau itu bertemu. Sakura langsung mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya sampai sahabat pirangnya itu memandangnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura pelan sembari melihat arah direksinya tanpa tergeser satu sentipun.

Sang empunya mata hitam pekat itu juga masih terus melihat Sakura. Sakura sedikit panik ketika melihat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya sesudah sampai di meja Sakura dan Ino.

"O-oh, yah …" Sakura terlihat sedikit tidak siap dengan hadirnya pemuda tersebut. "Refreshing aja. Mumpung ada diskon juga."

Ino—yang notabene ratu gosip dan cerewet, memasang muka bingung dan penasaran. "Sakura, kau kenal dengan cowok ganteng ini?" bisiknya—namun tidak digubris sama sekali dengan Sakura.

Pemuda berkemeja putih pendek tersebut melirik satu kursi yang sedang kosong. "Boleh aku duduk di sini? Aku sendirian." Sakura memperbolehkannya dan alhasil, dia duduk di antara Sakura dan Ino, sementara Sakura dan Ino berhadap-hadapan.

Sakura mendadak melamun terus. Dia lihat seberapa pesat perkembangan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini. Tapi dia hanya merasa … terlalu terbalik dengan apa yang diperhatikannya setahun yang lalu.

Kenapa dia menjadi keren seperti ini? Rambut yang dulu tidak terurus sekarang mulai di-_wax_ dan kelihatan keren sekali. Tubuhnya walaupun dulu sudah terlihat bagus namun sekarang lebih bagus lagi. Senyumnya sudah tidak sepelit dulu—dulu seperti singa yang kelaparan, namun sekarang lebih ke kucing yang manis. Walaupun wajah datarnya masih bertengger namun sudah tidak setajam dulu.

"Ino, ini temanku, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang agak menggantung. " … teman … SMA."

Ino menyambut pandangan mata gelap itu dengan senyum ceria seperti biasa. "Hajimemashite, Yamanaka Ino. Single!" teriaknya centil.

Pemuda _raven_ itu tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas. "Uchiha Sasuke. Mingle." Diselangi tanggapan tawa dari Ino.

Setelah basa-basi mengudara, _handphone_ Sasuke bergetar. Dia mengangkat telponnya. "Iya, Hinata?"

"Oh begitu. Oh ya. iya. Tidak. Iya. Tidak. Iya. Oh. Oke. Iya. Bye."

Ino terlihat menahan tawa melihat adegan yang barusan dia lihat. "Kau bicara dengan siapa, Sasuke-kun? Seperti bicara dengan ibu saja; jawabannya singkat dan padat."

"Dia kalau bicara memang begitu," Sakura menimpali perkataan Ino dan disambut dengusan kecil dari Sasuke.

"Dari Hinata, pacarku."

_DEG_

Sakura kaget setengah mati. Sasuke punya pacar? Apa? Sejak kapan? Kenapa Sasuke tidak memberi tahu dia? —

—tapi, tidak penting juga sih member kabar ke Sakura.

Ya, sudahlah.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah punya pacar? Wah, aku terlambat," ucapnya dengan nada yang menyesal—diselingi dengan tawa ramahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum dia menunjukkan _handphone touchscreen_-nya kepada Sakura.

"Lihatlah, ini Hinata. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak sebelum dia menerima _handphone_ tersebut dengan penasaran.

Hinata, kah?

Cantik, seksi dan terlihat intelek.

Sasuke memerintahkan untuk geser ke kanan terus. Dan menampakkan foto Sasuke dan Hinata yang bisa dibilang mesra. Tempatnya pun bervariasi. Di sebuah pantai, di gunung dan bahkan di _mall__._

Sakura mampu mengontrol air mukanya agar tidak terjadi perubahan yang signifikan. Dia berusaha tetap menanggapi normal. "Ah, iya bagus." Setelah itu tidak ada lagi kata yang terlontar dari gadis _pinkish_ ini.

Saat Ino meminta _handphone_ Sasuke darinya—dia juga ingin lihat pacar Sasuke seperti apa, Sakura segera pamit untuk ke WC sebentar.

Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu memandangi kaca WC yang lebar. Memandangi dirinya sendiri—tidak, sebenarnya dia memandang jauh ke waktu-waktu yang lalu. Waktu-waktu di mana ingatan tentang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dulu tidak sekeren sekarang. Sasuke yang dulu dingin sekali seperti es. Sasuke yang dulu senyum saja harus menunggu saat-saat tertentu. Sasuke yang cuek. Sasuke yang tidak peka.

Sekarang jadi berkebalikan sangat total. Dengan bukti dia yang sekarang keren dan kece. Dia yang sekarang mau narsis dan nampang di foto, berarti dia sudah lebih pengertian dibanding dulu. Dia yang sudah mulai senyum ramah.

Sakura bingung.

Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menghela napas berkali-kali dan sedikit bergetar.

Saat sakura berniat untuk cuci muka lagi, dia menyadari kalau semuanya berwarna hitam.

Hitam sekali.

Gelap.

Tanpa cahaya yang melintas.

Sakura yang sedang bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya, berusaha untuk berjalan dan mencari-cari benda yang bisa untuk pegangan. Beberapa lama mencari masih tidak ada benda yang mampu disentuhnya—semuanya hitam dan kelam.

Sakura menoleh ke segala arah mencari penerangan yang cukup. Namun saat dia menoleh ke belakang—

"HAH!"

"KYAA!?"

—dia terjatuh.

xxxxx

Sesosok gadis pirang mendekati gadis _pink_ yang terbangun dari tidurnya secara mengagetkan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau mengalami mimpi buruk?" tanya gadis itu—Ino sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"… tidak. Aku rasa aku hanya mengalami hypnic jerk," jawab Sakura setelah dia melirik jam di meja. Kenyataannya dia masih tertidur selama setengah jam.

"Oh ... kukira apa. Oh ya, tutup pintumu sebelum kau tidur! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang seperti ini?" ucap Ino kesal. "Yah, lagipula tidak ada barang yang bisa dicuri sih dari kamarmu, hahaha!"

Sakura hanya _sweatdrop_ bercampur kesal—dan masih mengantuk.

"Kau datang jam berapa?" tanya Ino. Sakura dengan menguap menjawab sekenanya. "Jam lima barusan. Aduh, aku masih mengantuk, kau sana keluar!"

Perempatan urat muncul di pelipis Ino. "Nona Haruno, tolong. Jam enam nanti kita ada mata kuliah yang sangat penting dan aku harap kau tidak lupa," ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi kenyal Sakura.

"… aku lupa."

Ino mendorong Sakura ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan angin dan menguncinya di sana. Setelah selesai, Ino kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya juga.

Sakura yang masih dalam mode ngantuk-dan-akan-segera-tidur dengan malas mulai membersihkan dirinya. Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya saat ini—nyatanya di dalam otaknya dia berpikir keras.

Kenapa Sasuke?

Walaupun memang akhir-akhir ini Sakura tidak mendapat kabar dari Sasuke, namun tidak begini juga _lah_. Kenapa juga dia harus bermimpi Sasuke yang tampak lebih keren seratus delapan puluh derajat dari waktu dulu yang tergolong biasa?

Dan juga, kenapa ada gadis cantik yang kuat dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu?

Sakura menutup kran _shower_. Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula ini cuma mimpi. Tidak mungkin benar dan untuk apa juga Sakura memikirkannya dalam-dalam?

Sakura dalam mode segar-bugar-namun-masih-lesu keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu kemudian menuju ruang depan kos untuk menunggu Ino—biasalah, gadis pesolek pasti lebih lama berdandannya.

Karena bosan, Sakura membunuh kebosanan itu dengan membuka situs _facebook_ dari tabletnya. Dia membuka beranda dan—

Menemukan seseorang telah mengganti foto profil.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan foto dia sedang berada di pantai, menggandeng seorang gadis imut.

_DEG_

Gadis imut itu persis dengan yang ada di dalam mimpi Sakura.

Lalu di bawah tertulis _update_ dari kronologi Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_**Uchiha Sasuke's live event: in relationship with Hyuuga Hinata**_

_April 1__st__, 2014_

* * *

Tiba-tiba tercium aroma mawar yang harum. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino. Dia sudah siap dengan pakaian necis dan tas merk yang selalu dia banggakan. "Ayo, Sakura!" ajak Ino ceria sebelum dia menyadari bahwa mimik Sakura tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"… Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura masih termenung.

Maksudnya apa?

Mimpi aneh barusan … itu, nyata? … eh?

Tapi …

Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak rela. Tidak. Sakura belum siap.

Tidak terpungkiri walaupun Sakura sudah mempunyai Naruto, seorang mahasiswa semester lima yang sudah bisa bekerja sambilan, hatinya masih belum seratus persen berpindah.

Apalagi dengan perubahan drastis ini, Sakura hanya merasa tidak rela jika Sasuke mendapat pacar baru dengan penampilannya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke hanya dimanfaatkan? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke hanya dibuat sebagai mainan? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke hanya dilihat dari luarnya saja?

Ah.

Tidak. Tidak boleh khawatir seperti ini.

Pada hari itu, gadis berparas cantik ini sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menghawatirkan Sasuke. Lagi.

Sakura harus bisa _move on_. Dengan Naruto di sampingnya—semua pasti bisa terlewati.

Ino memandang sakura penasaran. "Siapa itu, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk foto dalam tablet tersebut.

Sakura menutup _tab facebook_ dan mematikan tabletnya. Kemudian dia menaruhnya ke dalam tas. Dengan senyum enteng Sakura membalas tatapan Ino.

"Mantan."

_**The End**_

* * *

_[Istilah]_

Hypnic Jerk: gerakan menyentak yang kita alami ketika sedang tidur. Dapat dihubungkan dengan perasaan hendak jatuh. Fenomena ini terjadi karena tubuh terlalu lelah sehingga tidak melalui tahap tidur yang sewajarnya.

_[A/N]_

Yatta~ akhirnya jadi juga.

Rikues dari **Amy Suede**, senpai saya yang lagi kuliah di Bali. Senpai, pulang senpai! Anakmu panggil-panggil namamu. #soundeffect:bangtoyib.

Telat sekali, rikuesnya udah lebih sebulan yang lalu tapi baru terealisasi sekarang 8"D gomeeen u,u)7

Lepas dari itu, menurut kalian ini termasuk plot-twist gak sih?

Terima kasih!

**Review sebagai harga timbal balik :)**


End file.
